Coop Quests
Chế độ Coop (Hợp tác), thường được gọi là "Coop" hay "Co-op", bao gồm một chuỗi các Quest riêng biệt phải được hoàn thành với một nhóm 2-4 người chơi. Một người chơi, chủ phòng, tạo một phòng, sau đó sẽ mời người chơi khác bằng cách chia sẻ ID của phòng hoặc công khai phòng lên Room Board và/hoặc Crew Chat. Để tham gia một phòng, có thể duyệt qua danh sách các phòng công khai hoặc nhập một ID phòng vào ô tìm kiếm. Phòng Coop Phòng Coop là khu vực cho nhóm Coop tổ chức sắp xếp. Phòng có thể mở trong thời gian tối đa 1 giờ mỗi lần, hoặc cho đến khi chủ phòng đóng lại. Bất kỳ người chơi nào trong phòng cũng có thể chọn một Coop Quest. Người chọn Quest sẽ sử dụng AP của mình để bắt đầu Quest, trong khi những người chơi khác sẽ không phải tốn bất kỳ AP nào để tham gia Quest. Giống với những trận Raid Boss, người bắt đầu Coop Quest sẽ nhận được một rương đỏ và MVP cũng sẽ nhận được một rương đỏ. Sau khi một Quest được chọn lần đầu tiên, một nút Select Support sẽ hiện ra. Người chơi chọn support summon từ danh sách support summon của các người chơi khác trong phòng. Khi làm nhiều hơn một Quest trong cùng một phòng, support summon được chọn lần trước sẽ được mặc định cho Quest tiếp theo, vì vậy người chơi phải chủ động chọn lại support summon nếu cần thiết. Bên cạnh thẻ Players là một thẻ Chat cho chat trong phòng Coop, và một thẻ Item. Thẻ Item có thể dùng để hồi phục AP nhanh chóng, ngoài ra những item buff cho Coop Quest cũng được dùng ở đây. item buff mang lại nhiều lợi ích khác nhau, có thể cộng dồn đến 10 lần mỗi loại (Ngoại trừ potions là 4), và tồn tại đến khi phòng đóng lại. Chúng có thể được mua từ shop Quest items với vật liệu thu được trong quá trình làm Coop Quest. Tổng Quan Coop Quest Các Coop Quest là những trận raid boss đơn lẻ. Mỗi Quest lại có kết cấu và độ khó khác nhau. Tất cả người chơi trong phòng tham gia vào trận chiến cùng một lúc và chiến đấu song song với nhau. Có các phần thưởng (trophy) khi hoàn thành mỗi Quest trong một Bậc (Stage) và khi mở khóa được các Bậc mới. Ngoài ra cũng có các phần thưởng khi hoàn thành một lượng lớn Coop Quest với mỗi loại class, với phần thưởng là các loại Class Distinction cần để mở khóa các Class Bậc IV rất được săng lùng. Các bảng sau chứa các Coop Quest tối thiểu cần thiết để đạt đến cấp Extra, nơi mà người chơi thường farm s, s, và các công thức Class Champion Weapon. Để clear một Quest, người chơi phải tự mình host Quest đó. Chú ý rằng nó sẽ không mở khóa tất cả Quest có trong danh sách. | | valign="top" | |} Gợi ý/Chiến lược Coop Quest Hard= |-|Extra= Nhiệm vụ hàng ngày | Daily Missions Mỗi ngày vào 05:00 JST, tất cả người chơi nhận được một bộ ba nhiệm vụ Coop cần hoàn thành. Hoàn thành mỗi nhiệm vụ sẽ nhận được 1 điểm Mission Point (MP), và hoàn thành tất cả nhiệm vụ trong ngày sẽ nhận được 1 . Các loại nhiệm vụ bao gồm: * Hoàn thành 5 coop quest (Đây luôn là một trong ba nhiệm vụ). * Hoàn thành một quest cụ thể. ** Khi tăng tiến qua các coop quest, những nhiệm vụ này sẽ luôn nằm trong một Bậc bạn đã mở khóa, nhưng chưa hẳn là một quest mà bạn đã mở khóa. ** Dù sau khi đã mở khóa được các Bậc Extra, những nhiệm vụ này sẽ luôn là độ khó Hard. ** Đôi khi, nhiệm vụ sẽ nói "Clear stage X 2 times," nhưng bạn sẽ hoàn thành và nhận được MP sau khi clear chỉ một lần. * Kiếm được một số lượng một/vài loại item cụ thể. ** 5 item từ rương đồng, 3 item từ rương bạc, hoặc 1 item từ rương vàng. Nhấn vào icon item để xem item sẽ rơi ở Bậc nào. * Sử dụng một số lượng item buff. Chúng có thể mua được từ Shop hoặc trong phòng Coop ở tab Items. ** 3 Fortuitous Feathers Drop Locations Mission Point Shop MP is used to purchase items in the Missions Rewards store. All items cost 1 MP to buy. items have a limited inventory and will stay sold out until the entire store is bought out, after which all items will have their original quantities restored. Nếu bạn hoàn thành tất cả nhiệm vụ hàng ngày mỗi ngày, sẽ mất 21 ngày để reset shop.